dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Egg Hunt
Egg Hunt is the 19th episode from Season 2 of Dora the Explorer. Characters Present *Dora *Boots *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Backpack *Map *Benny *Isa *Tico *Mami *Papi *Abuela Summary Dora and Boots celebrate Easter by going on an egg hunt. Recap Dora and Boots hunt for Easter eggs filled with confetti and prizes, along with Benny, Tico, Isa, and some of their other friends. The only problem is that Swiper the Fox wants to swipe the eggs. In the first egg, they find a teddy bear playing cymbals. Next, they find 2 more eggs. Inside one of them was sunglasses and in the other was a toy race car. Dora & Boots find a couple more eggs. Inside one of the 2 was a whistle. And in the other one was a yo-yo. At the duck pond, Boots scoops the egg out of the pond using a net. Inside it was stickers. In the next egg they uncover a bottle of bubbles. After that, they find another egg on the sloth's belly. Dora & Boots wake up the sleepy sloth by saying "good morning" in Spanish. Then, they asked her to have the prized egg which fell on her belly. The sleepy sloth throws the egg towards them. After that, they look inside the egg and there was a super bouncy ball. At the farm, Dora & Boots see Tico who knew where 3 of the eggs were hidden. Tico tells them that there was an egg by the animals that say oink-oink. And it was the pigs. the pigs move over to reveal an egg. Then, Tico tells them there was another egg by the animals that say moo-moo. It was the cows and the calves move over to reveal another egg. Finally, Tico tells them that there was one more egg and it was by the animals they say meow-meow. It was the cat and there were kittens located at the top of the interior of the barn. Tico goes over to the cat and kittens. The cat pushes the egg over the edge and Tico catches it. Dora & Boots found the 3 eggs at the barn and had a look at them one at a time. One egg had a box of crayons. One egg had a flashlight and one egg a toy train. So far, Dora & Boots found 11 eggs. Now all they had to do was go to Abuela's house to hunt for the big yellow egg. They find it and it rolls toward them. Benny, Isa & Tico were amazed on how they found the big yellow egg. Dora's family come out and saw all the eggs they have collected. Dora & her friends counted the eggs to make sure that they had all 12 eggs. They counted in Spanish. After that, the big yellow egg gets opened. It was raining treats and there were plenty for everyone. And that's where Dora & Boots went on a special egg hunt. Places in episode #Duck Pond #Farm #Grandma's House Trivia *This is the first Easter special in the Dora franchise. *Dora and Boots stopped Swiper twice in this episode. *Dora's voice is officially starting to get auto-tuned a bit more. *Dora and Boots only sing the Travel Song once. *When Dora and Boots find the first Easter egg at the Duck Pond and can‘t reach it, Backpack‘s face appears when they ask the viewer to check inside her to see if there’s anything to get it by using the net. *Huevo means Egg in Spanish. *This is the second episode Grandma's House is the last place as the destination Dora and Boots are going to, it was first the last place in Grandma's House. *The Travel Song in this episode is used in the Travel Song Medley. *This is the second episode Swiper doesn't make his whisking sound the first time when he comes out, Dora and Boots instead just mention him coming out to swipe their Easter egg basket when Dora says to watch out for him. *After Dora and Boots sing the Travel Song, Dora says "what a beautiful day" which is exactly what they say in Going on a Berry Hunt from Berry Hunt. *This is the second episode everyone including Dora, Boots, Isa, Benny, and Tico stop Swiper. Gallery Cool glasses.png duck pond.png MV5BMzAwMzIwNDU5MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjc5MjQ2MjE@._V1_SX1857_SY888_.jpg|Backpack's face appears. egg hunting.png Egg Hunt.png Party.jpg ending.jpg dora-explorer-egg-hunt-kathleen-herles-vhs-cover-art.jpg Character Find Boots the Monkey Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 2 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Holiday Episodes Category:2003 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which the Travel song was sung once Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Egg Hunt Episodes Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes with Benny